Piper Lynn
by Piperlynn
Summary: On a little island in the north blue a girl dreams of leaving... and she does... just not in the way she suspects :) OC x Trafalgar Law I do not own one piece :D
1. Long Time No See

"Ugh get me off of this DAMN ISLAND!" I yelled out to the sea. It didn't reply to me. Why would it, I mean we're not allowed to leave_. Ya know what, it's not this island, it's our damn ancestors. Not like it's a law right? So technically I could leave. All the old Geezers call it an ... unspoken rule. Makes it sound so secretive. It really isn't, they say we can't leave cause we are all supposed to grow up to be amazing doctors or scientists or in my case an herbiest. Others have done it, my dumb parents did it, WHY THE HELL CAN'T I? Okay I'm just pissing myself off._ I sat down on the beach and closed my eyes. The only thing that can keep me tranquil is the ocean, and it's also one of the things that can kill me. I listened to the waves as they crashed on the shore and the wind as it made a whistle sound in my hair. " Why am I stuck here?" I whispered to myself along with the wind. "Oi piper!" I looked down the beach to see my brother standing there waving his arms, and he sounded concerned. "What is it Sam?" I yelled back at him. "Pirates at dock 20, they're rampaging the town there!" He started to calm down. "Why didn't you shoot them from the shore?!" I started getting up to run towards our house.

"They were disguised as marines when they pulled in to port!"

"How in the hell did they get a hold of a marine ship!?"

"I have absolutely no idea!"

"Great..."

En Route to the dock we stopped by our house. It was a little two story brick building, with a roof ( if that's what you wanna call it, it had so many holes) that sat on a hill in the middle of the forest which engulfed half our island. Our island is the smallest in the North Blue its way out of the way of any other island, and is basically a dot on the map... literally. No one comes to our island because of that reason exactly, they can't find it. The only way you can, is if you have a vivre card. But, the only way you can get one of those is from our island elder, Cecilia. Who just happens to be my grandmother. And yet I still can't get one... Ugh I may hate this place but I couldn't leave knowing I couldn't find my way back. Of course _every_ marine ship in the north blue has one.

We went up the stairs of our house, to the room at the end of the hallway. It was once the place my parents slept, now it houses the neighborhood birds. I and my brother looked under the bed and grabbed our weapons. In my brother's hand he held a katana once used by my grandfather in the marines. My choice of weapon was my two daggers. These two daggers are of great significance to me and my island, they were the two daggers that were used by my great-great-great-grandmother to found this island, they are why we exist, they are our history. I use them only today to protect this island. I held the brass handles in my hand, I rubbed my finger along the carved name of my great-grandmother. "Piper!" My brother snapped me back to reality. "Yea let's go."

The little town of dock 20 looked like a ghost town. The villagers had left and probably tried to enlist help from the men at dock 17, but all the men had just gotten off work and were at the bars... by now half drunk as well. " Captain, did ya see the look on that chic's face when she realized we were pirates and not marines, bwahahaha!" the rest of the men around the pirate started laughing. "Good job boys, now load all this sake up and we'll take those women we grabbed with us." he said with a sinister look on his face. I jump out in front of the pirates as they started to walk away. "How the hell did you find this island and what is an asshole like yourself gonna do to these women over here, ya know don't answer that cause I'm gonna kick your ass, and get your ass, OFF MY ISLAND!" the pirates stood there and stared at me. Then they all bursted into laughter. "Keep on laughing..." I mumbled under my breath. I raised my hand and with the other took my dagger . "Aero aero no mi." I said as I jumped forward, now I was on the other side of the pirates. I holstered my dagger and took a little step forward. Behind me all of the pirates fell except for their captain, who I had left on purpose. His lone laughing died out as he finally noticed he was the only one laughing. "So I'll ask again... how did you find this island?" I said to the now scared captain. "Th-th-there was a vivre card on the ship..."

"And how did you acquire the ship?"

"We found it, drifting..." He had stopped stuttering and had started smelling.

"What's with that look?"

"Piper!" my brother called from behind me. I turned to him just as the man at my feet had chained a seastone cuff to my wrist. Reinforcements had come to help the pirate. I passed out from the exhaustion. I heard a few words before I fully went to sleep. "Just take this brat, this should be fun." The captain's face had brought back it confidence and now was holding his head high. I don't remember much from my experience of those cuffs for the first time, but I do remember the next morning. It felt like having a hangover times ten.

At first I thought they had drugged me, cause when I awoke my cell mate was a bear in an orange jump suit. At first glance I brushed it off as irrelevant. I tried tuning into the world around me. I heard two men talking down the hallway about me and the injuries to the men. "Hi the names Bepo!" he said smiling. I tilted my head. _Piper it is just your imagination, God only know what the hell goes on up there. Just calm down and come back to reality. _" Oh I understand you are probably thinking you are in happy land right now, right? Well sorry to tell you but you are on a marine ship hijacked by pirates in a cell with a pirate who was on his way to impel down." He started to ramble on about who he was and why he was here and how he was caught, and with every word he spoke I still couldn't get over the fact that a bear was talking to me. He paused in the middle of his sentence. " I know maybe you will understand who I am if I told you about my crew and our captain. I am part of the heart pirates, and our captain is tra-" " SHUT UP YA DUMB BEAR" one of the men called down the hall. It didn't matter I knew the next two words that would come out of his mouth. "Trafalgar Law?" I said with an amazed look on my face. "Yes, so you know his name? Good then we are getting somewhere." "Law..." I said again. The name was so nostalgic. "Yes Law, so now I am his firs-" "so you are his first mate on his crew, I knew he would make it far," I started smiling and my face lit up like a match. "I told him so many times he could do it..." by now the tears had started to come pouring down my face. "Oh my why are you crying?" Bepo had started mumbling to himself about what he had said.

"BOTH OF YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I'm fine Bepo. And by the way mister pirate guy, were you the one who chained me up?"

"Yea why?"

"Are all pirates as stupid as you? Aero aero no mi melt!" the cuffs around my wrists melted as my devil fruit pulled the air pressure out of them. "Well dumb ass you gave me the wrong cuffs and gave the 'dumb bear' the seastone cuffs."

The guy stood there with a dumbfounded look. "Well you're screwed!" Bepo said. I kicked the guy in the balls and grabbed the keys from him. I unlocked the chains around Bepo's ankles, and put one of Bepo's arms around my shoulder and took him up to the dock prepared to fight... well I didn't have to. The head of the captain rolled towards my feet, I screamed not because it was a head, but because it talked to me. I looked up and saw a man standing and around him were seven other men. "Captain!" Bepo called across the deck to the man. "Bepo!" the men standing around called. They ran over to him and took him off my shoulders. "Law he's got internal bleeding coming from his abdomen." one of the men said. "I'm fine guys. No need to operate." he started holding his head down. "Bepo of course we have to, but first you need some anti bacterial medicine because of that cell we were in, you were sitting right near some very poisonous fungi. If I'm correct you are going to need some..." I started to ramble on about the herbs I had in my bag that was on my hip when I left my village, then I came to the conclusion that I had left it sitting there on the beach. Needless to say I was pissed. "If you need those herbs I've got 'em on the ship!" The tall man said to me. I finally realized how oblivious I was being, I was standing on a ship surrounded by pirates who were supposed to be bad guys and I was talking about herbs to cure an infection. All of them kinda stood there with their mouths wide open. Well all except for Law. "Piper Lynn..."He said in the dead silence. All the others looked at him. I smiled "Trafalgar Law... damn it's been a long time." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Of course his face turned a shade of crimson as the rest of the crew laughed at him. "So this is the little girl from your home town. That's how she knew your name." Bepo called to Law. "Yea this is my little brat." He said smiling. "You make me sound like a little kid asshole!" I yelled at him. "Its cause you are a kid." "Whatever I'm 18, old enough to drink and old enough to fight, I only got caught cause of that damn seastone cuff."

"So they got you with that trick?" He started to laugh at me.

"Yea and? It's not like you cou-" I fell to my knees and grabbed my chest.

"Shit Piper! You used your devil fruit to much didn't you? How many times have I told you not to do that?! Oi penguin go grab some-"

"Law I got it!" I pulled from my pocket a bottle of about thirteen pills and took one of them. I have a heart defect that prevents me from over using my devil fruit. If I'm not careful, there is a chance I could really injure my heart. These pills are the first medicine I learned how to create, I had to make them for my personal health. They are made of a certain seed found in warm climates. They are ground together and mixed with sugar to help pump the blood through my veins better.

"Piper?! Are you okay?" Bepo started to worry. The grip I had on my chest eased up along with the pain. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yea I'm fine. I just need a little break from fighting and some food for energy and I'll be back to normal." I smiled and sat up with my legs crossed. Law was standing over me looking down. _Wow he sure has gotten way hotter since I saw him last... did I really just think that? Anyway there is this one thing I have been wanting to do since he got here._ "Hey Law come down here for a second I want to see something." I don't think he remembered our little 'ritual' per say. Before he knew it I grabbed his hat and placed it on my head. I stood up and walked toward their ship. "So you guys coming or what?" I yelled back at them as I jumped to the submarine at the side of the huge tanker. "Hurry guys Bepo needs surgery right?" At my words they all snapped back to reality and jumped on board Law following behind them. They took Bepo inside and I waited for about an hour in the medicine room creating a pill for Bepo to take when he awoke from the sleep drugs. Law met me out on the deck and from there I went in to see Bepo. He looked depressed, so I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He didn't see it coming, "Why did you hug me?"

"Because you helped me cheer up in the cell on the marine ship so whenever you need me I'll be there for you so you don't have to worry. Oh, and here are those pills I was talking about!"

He was quite shocked, so I squeezed his hand and gave him the pills. I walked out of the room and the rest of the crew (not including Law) rushed in to see him. On the main deck I met with Law to ask a few questions. "Hey." he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I can't believe it's been two years since you left."

"Feels like just yesterday right?"

"No for some reason it's felt like an eternity..."

"Piper I have a question."

"Anything?" I turned around and leaned my back against the railing of the sub.

"Will you join my crew?" He said as he turned and grabbed my hip so I would look him in the eyes.

I couldn't move my lips, I couldn't breathe, here I was thinking he was just gonna take me home. _To join his crew? What the hell? What do I say?_ Without even thinking further than that I looked in his eyes and got lost. How could I leave him again? He was my best friend and he still is. "Of course I'll join you Law." I smiled and hugged his neck and with that I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.


	2. My Past

Turns Out that somehow I ended up on the grand line... Not exactly where I wanted to be. I sat in a room with Bepo as he tried to explain the magnetic pull of islands and the currents of the water. I sat there for about ten seconds afterwards and let it sink in that this place was so not like home. I looked at Law with a confused face, he laughed at me, so I punched him in the back of the head and took his hat. I walked out of the room to the deck where Penguin was sitting with Sachi. "Uh, I am so lost right now." I said to the guys. "You'll get used to it believe me." they looked at each other and started to chuckle. "WHAT?" As if it were on cue, the weather overhead changed from clear skies and sunny, to cloud covered and storming. My mouth dropped and again the whole crew started laughing. I ran inside to dry off and was followed by Penguin and Sachi. "What the hell was that?" They bursted into laughter again and walked away. "We all had to learn and so will you." Bepo walked up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go eat, but I would suggest a change of clothes..." I looked down at myself, I was soaked from head to toe because of this damn storm. And worst of all I was wearing a white tank top. "I will kill you assholes for not telling me!" I yelled as I saw Sachi and Penguin run down the hall to the kitchen. "Here." Bepo handed me a towel, I covered my upper body with it. "Uh Bepo... I don't have a change of clothes." he and I both came to this conclusion together. I was also the only girl on the crew which made it even worse.

"You can borrow one of my shirts." Penguin stuck his head out the door as did Sachi.

"Go to hell" I walked over to them and kicked them both in the balls.

Bepo laughed and Law came around the corner. "So... as I asked earlier, how long until the next island?" I looked at Law hoping he would say something along the lines of a day or two. "We should be able to see it in a couple of hours." he said. My anger lightened up a bit, I pulled the towel tighter around my shoulders and started walking down the hall. There were three rooms on the left and two on the right and at the end of the hallway was Law's room. On the left the rooms each housed crew members. Sachi, Penguin and Bepo had been moved to the two other rooms, leaving one open for me. On the right were the kitchen and the operating room. "Law she is gonna need something to wear she's the only girl after all." I looked at Law and he also came to the same conclusion. "It's no big deal I'll just borrow one of their t-shirts." I looked at the idiots who had now uncurled themselves from the fetal position and were begging to stand up. "No both of them are perverts..." Bepo gave them the evil eye. "Well then... I'll borrow one of Law's" I started walking towards his room.

"Wait why do you need a shirt in the first place?" Law turned to me as I walked down the hall. Bepo explained everything to him. Law's eyes went from Bepo, to me, and then to the two dumbasses on the floor. "Room.." He cut off their heads and then kicked then at the wall. "We deserved that." Penguin said, his eyes were rolling around in his head. Law walked down the hall and pulled a shirt out of his dresser. It was a black t-shirt with the jolly roger painted yellow in the middle. "Thanks!" I smiled back at him and turned into my room. It was a small room, perhaps the smallest on the ship. It was just as small as the one I lived in at home. _Home... My brother..._ I closed the door and slipped out of my soaked tank top. I put on the shirt Law had given me. The shirt was a bit long on me and made me look like I had no pants on due to the fact my shorts were a little short. I took a rubber band and tied the shirt in the back. You could already smell the food cooking in the kitchen, so I decided to join the rest of the crew in eating. I pulled my long dark hair into a pony tail and walked to the kitchen. Penguin and Sachi had found their heads and were now shoveling in food along with the rest of the crew. Bepo was nibbling on the bread on his plate, and Law was peacefully waiting for the others to calm down. I reached my hand into the chaos to grab a piece of fish and amazingly came out unhurt. "I'm not gonna eat much tonight, and I will probably be in my room for a while. So if we get to the island tell me, other than that DON'T BOTHER ME!" I yelled at the men so they would stop eating and pay attention to what I had to say. "You will have hell to pay if you do..."

"What are you up to?" Bepo stopped his eating and looked up at me.

"Just a little writing I have to do..."

"To whom?" Law finally spoke up.

"My brother, who else would I write to?"

"Oh Sam huh? I haven't seen him in a while."

Law smiled like he was reminiscing about the past. He and my brother got into so much trouble back home when they were young. They would run around town wondering what they would get into next. "Well I'm off." I grabbed a piece of bread and trotted off to my room. There was a desk in the right corner of the room, I pulled out a piece of paper and took a pen to write a letter. Thankfully the marines deliver the mail to my island via ship, so I'm able to keep in touch with my brother. My mother and father sent us letters every birthday, We loved receiving them, it made us smile to know they still cared. I was two when they left. As we grew up, the more we learned, we started to hate them. They left us... and that was all that mattered. _Maybe if they hadn't left us... don't start with yourself Piper you will only start crying. _ An incident happened about six years after they left. We used to have an older sister, she was probably the most beautiful girl on our island. One day a celestial dragon came to take with him a new doctor from our island. Instead he ended up taking a new wife...

Her name was rain, she had long blonde curly hair. She always wore a sundress with a flower print, colors of blue and green, and a lot of times yellow. My brother and Law were meeting us at the beach on the other side of our town. We made it to dock 20 where there were many cheering. We made it halfway through the crowd before my sister's grip on me was lost I was pushed through until I somehow made it to the front. I fell on my face right under the celestial dragon. He looked down to where I was. To my left I could see my sister pushing through and behind her was Law and Sam. They stopped in their tracks, the world noble looked at me then to the crowd. "Luckily for all of you my time spent here will be cut short." he said with a booming voice. With every word he said all I could think about was how big around he was, He looked like a balloon about to fly away. My sister's eyes widened along with Law and Sam. "I shall take this little one with me to work as my slave, any objections for I will take you instead?" My heart sank as it set in stone finally what he meant by 'his time cut short'. He grabbed me by my ponytail and started to drag me away. "WAIT! I OBJECT TAKE ME INSTAED!" my sister yelled, the crowd grew silent. The celestial dragon turned around in amusement to see what pitiful person would want to be his slave. Instead he found that he fell in love with my sister. He dropped me and walked to her. "What magnificent beauty! I shall take you as my thirteenth wife!" he grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the ship. "NO! RAIN COME BACK DON'T GO!" I started screaming and crying, my eyes filled with tears. She mouthed four words when they put cuffs on her wrists. _I love you Piper. _ She smiled and turned around as they led her on the boat. They sailed off and left our island in the dust. All of the villagers stood there, not a sound. They all hated our parents, but everyone loved rain. Now, she was gone, and I would never see her again. The next coming days I was in nothing but a state of regret. _ What if I had just not gone to hang out? Maybe I should have just said no... I should be on that boat not her._ Law found me under an apple tree in the forest.

"Piper it'll be okay."

" ... " I stared at my feet, i didn't dare look up at him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! She would not want you to be all depressed like this okay?" Law was right. I sat up and looked off into the distance. "Law, I'm gonna leave here, and you know what? I'm gonna find them all and I'm gonna bring 'em home! Mom, Dad, and Rain... All of them..." I started to cry again. Law sighed and took off his hat. He put it on my head and said "Yea... I know you will." I lifted my head to see Law's outstretched hand. He stood me up and then picked me up on his back. I fell asleep, and I woke up the next day to a dream... a dream that would push me to become strong. This dream is the only thing I live for anymore.

I came back to reality and started to write my letter to my brother. _Dear Sam, Please do not worry about me, you will never guess who I met with out here... _I went on to tell him everything. I wrote the last word and I sealed the letter, then I heard a knock at the door. "Piper! we're about to port at the next island. So get ready." Bepo called from the other side of the door. Yea I'm sure I'll be fine... I walked outside to the sunshine again. "What the hell?" I said with a confused look. "Told ya so!" Sachi and Penguin said in unison.

We walked off the ship and onto the soft earth of the island, It was a bit squishy under my feet. "They call this rebound Island, you can bounce off of everything here..." Law's expression didn't change. "Quit looking so grumpy. Have a little fun for once!" I Jumped and I flew through the air not really expecting to fly that high. "Aero aero no mi, floor!" the air under me hardened and I stood overlooking the island. I bunched my hands into fists. "Whoa Piper, how'd you do that?" Sachi called up to me. "release... I fell to the ground slowly, opening my hands as well. "It's my devil fruit power, I can control air pressure. Or I can take away air from someone... Aero aero no mi breath... " Sachi suddenly became unable to breathe. I undid my fist and he took a deep breath. He looked pissed... "what you asked what I could do so I showed you!" the rest of the crew laughed and Sachi stood up embarrassed. "Piper!" i turned around and Law handed me a couple hundred Berris. "Take Bepo with you and go buy what you want but be back by night fall, this town has a bad reputation for the night dwellers." I nodded my head and walked up closer to Law's face. Law... I can take care of myself." I smiled, took his hat and walked away with Bepo. Behind me i heard him sigh and mumble something along the lines of 'brat'. I grabbed Bepo and i went to buy a few outfits and a lot of mish-matched t-shirts and pants.

By the time i had gotten done the sun had gone down over the hills of Bound and it was beginning to get dark. You could already hear the fights going on inside the bars. To our left a group of men got thrown out of the bar and were now laying drunk on the ground. Me and Bepo giggled a little at the sight. We started walking back towards the ship, it had seemed peaceful enough that we wouldn't run into trouble on the way there. Well until we ran into a bunch of sneaky ass bandits. "Stop right there young lady and... bear?" a man's voice said from above. I looked up to see the man high up on a building. He jumped down and bounced up over the clouds, this time coming down with some sort of weapon. The weapon was large and had a net wrapped around the outside. He smiled... that was the last thing i saw before i blacked out due to the seastone tied into the net. When i awoke i could hear them screaming at each other to load the ship. My head hurt and i could feel the blood running down the side of my face. _What the hell, when did i get hit?_ _And where's Bepo? _I looked all around until my eyes finally rested on him. He was tied up in the corner, _It's my turn to save him i have to._


End file.
